


The Vests

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi hatches a plan. He just needs his dad and dogs to get on board.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	The Vests

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. I'm soft for dogs in outfits.

Sakumo looked at his son and then back down at the pile of material next to him. Kakashi's big grey eyes were glued to his face making him twitch under pressure. Usually when his son comes up with a plan he can't execute himself he deploys plan "be cute as hell" to drag him into it. It works every time.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? They might not like it." Sakumo asked his eager son. Kakashi nodded furiously and smiled. Sakumo took a deep breath and smiled back. "Okay but you have to convince them." Kakashi jumped off his father’s lap and immediately summoned the dogs. 

"What's up little boss?" Pakkun and the pack were already zoning in on Kakashi, making sure he got his dog cuddles in as soon as possible. In a minute Kakashi was a giggling mess, wiggling free from Bull's paw. Sakumo would help but he was too busy laughing at his son. 

"I wanna ask you something!" Kakashi was finally able to sit up and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Go ahead pup." Uhei nudged Kakashi.

"Can I put clothes on you?" Kakashi used the puppy eyes technique that Bisuke taught him while asking.

The pack looked at each other and then at Sakumo. He felt the weight of 18 eyes on him and all he could do was shrug.

Pakkun knew that saying no will make Kakashi cry and they hated that sound more than cats. With a sigh Pakkun spoke for the pack.

"Okay little boss, just don't cover out butts." The pack all nodded their heads. Bull's loud barking couldn't drown out Kakashi's happy shrieking. Sakumo stood up and grabbed the material. Kakashi has been trying to learn how to sew, at 5 years old he's already grasped the basics. Sakumo still had to help with the actual machine. He didn't quite trust Kakashi to not get his tiny fingers under the needle.

Kakashi grabbed some paper and a measuring tape and got to work. Once the pack was measured Sakumo asked his pup what he wanted the outfit to look like. Luckily Kakashi just wanted a simple vest with a design on the back. A Henohenomoheji, Kakashi's favorite tag. Sakumo drew out the pattern from one of his vests and let Kakashi cut it out. The pack watched Kakashi closely, making sure he doesn't cut himself while Sakumo got the machine threaded.

It took Sakumo 3 hours to make the vests but it was worth it to see each dog flop around while Kakashi put the vests on them. They said he could dress them, they never said they would make it easy for him. Bull was the hardest, every time Kakashi would try and put an arm in a hole he would flop over on his side and drool. Kakashi's persistence won over the big dog and eventually each dog had a vest. Even Kakashi, they had left over material and his pup wanted to match with the pack.

"Well they don't hinder our movements." Uhei eyed their vest suspiciously.

Guruko sniffed their vest and grinned "They aren't bad looking either."

"I was worried we were going to be put into ridiculous costumes, these aren't bad." Akino wagged their tail while the pack nodded.

A huge toothy smile broke across Kakashi's face, proud that he was able to wrangle his father into helping him dress his pack.

"Why did you want to dress them up?" Sakumo asked as he picked up his pup and put him on his lap.

"Well Gai knitted some leg warmers for Ningame to match his and I wanted to do something for the pack, but I can't knit." Kakashi looked up at his father hoping he'd understand his dilemma.

"Right. Got it. Well they match you now." Sakumo laughed while his son wiggled off his lap and onto the floor.

"Now I have to show Gai!" Kakashi raced to the door to put his shoes on.

"Bring the dogs!" Sakumo shouted after his son who ran out of the house at breakneck speed, the pack running hot on his heels.

Kakashi made it to Gai's house in record time, vibrating with excitement. He knocked on their door and waited as patiently as an excited child could for Gai's father to open the door.

"Why hello Kakashi!" Dai could see Kakashi's eyes dart around behind him, looking for Gai. He laughed and moved so Kakashi could enter the house. Dai lets the pack inside too, he was well aware of how behaved they are.

"I wanted to show Gai their outfits!" Kakashi shouted back to Dai who was still laughing.

Gai was in the back room, he affectionately calls the turtle room. Ningame claimed it as soon as Gai signed the summoning contract. He was busy feeding Ningame some lettuce when Kakashi burst in with his pack.

"Kakashi!" Gai smiled and looked at his rival and then the clothed dogs. "Your dogs have shirts!" He looked so pleased that Kakashi made his pack clothing too. He rushed up to Kakashi and hugged him. The pack sniffed at the large tortoise. Pakkun had climbed Ningame and made the top of his shell his new nap spot. 

Kakashi hugged Gai back and then separated from his friend. "Dad helped me sew them but I designed them." He pointed at the backs of the vests happily.

"They are lovely Kakashi!" Gai made a point to greet each dog, shaking their paws and telling them they look lovely or youthful. Once the excitement died down a little Kakashi and Gai sat down next to the tortoise and talked about how they did the outfits.

A few hours later Sakumo decided to see if his son was okay, it's night time and Kakashi tends to forget that he has to come home. When he arrived at the Maito house Dai was collecting some vegetables from his garden.

"Ah hello Dai, is my pup still here?" Sakumo grabbed a basket and helped Dai inside the house.

"Yes, he's asleep in the turtle room, I was going to wake them up but I couldn't. When you see them you will know." Dai laughed quietly.

Sakumo headed to the back room and sure enough his son was cuddled up against Gai's chest, both boys fast asleep. Ningame was whispering something to Pakkun while the rest of the pack was stretched out and sleeping.

Dai was right, it would be a shame to wake them up. He grabbed a blanket off one of the chairs and pulled it over the sleeping kids. Kakashi wiggled closer to Gai who threw an arm around him. Sakumo had to bite back a cry. He knew Dai had a camera and he needed it immediately.

Dai agreed and they took a thousand pictures. Eventually Sakumo left Dai's content that his son was safe in the arms of little Gai.

The next afternoon a well rested Kakashi made his way home, all of his dogs in tow. The dogs piled into the living room while Kakashi curled next to his father on the couch.

"Did Gai love the outfits?" Sakumo asked.

"He loved them. He said they looked nice. I can't wait until Halloween, Gai and I have plans for costumes!" Kakashi was giggling excitedly, rubbing his tiny hands together. The dogs perked up and whined. Akino already trying to talk Kakashi out of it. Sakumo could only laugh, his son's ambitions were going to exhaust the pack.


End file.
